


Пьяные неприключения

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Aurors, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: История, в которой все могло бы покатиться по заезженному сценарию, но Гарри и Рон слишком устали, чтобы нормально напиться и переспать. Ну, почти...Осторожно, ближе к концу вас могут ожидать эмоциональные качели!Этот текст — попытка автора с иронией отрефлексировать некоторые свои переживания. Если вы узнали в главных героях себя, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о себе и отнеситесь к своим чувствам с таким же пониманием, как это сделали Гарри и Рон.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Пьяные неприключения

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36ViY.jpg)

— Гарри, а почему у нас с тобой до сих пор нет ни одной безумной пьяной истории? — спросил Рон, слабенько ударив Гарри кулаком в плечо. 

Они сидели на кровати Рона, слишком уставшие после смены, чтобы снять с себя потные и пыльные аврорские мантии. 

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, стараясь подавить зевок. — Потому что алкоголь делает всех развратными и безрассудными, а нас с тобой сонными и грустными? 

— Но почему? 

— Ну, реакция организма и все такое… 

— Нет, _почему?!_

— Почему именно мы? — наконец-то догадался Гарри. 

— Угу. 

Гарри в ответ пожал плечами и выдохнул:

— Эх. 

В этом «эх» было больше от кряхтения бабули, чем от «эх» молодого сильного парня. Что Аврорат с людьми творит?..

Рону начинало казаться, что Грозный Глаз кричал о бдительности не из-за поджидающей опасности, а наоборот — приближалось что-то скучное, печальное и по-нудному бесконечное. 

Рутина идет! Берегитесь, щенки! 

— Как подумаю, что надо вставать… идти в душ… потом в свою комнату, — едва шевеля языком начал говорить Гарри, но не закончил. Он уставился в какую-то точку перед собой, не моргая, не дергаясь, даже практически не дыша. 

Рон долго смотрел на Гарри, ожидая продолжения. Смотрел и смотрел, пока перед глазами не поплыло — усталое бездумье расфокусировало его зрение. 

В голове шумело море. Наверное, это друг о друга терлись недомысленные мысли. Они хотели внимания, требовали решения, но Рон слишком задолбался за сегодня, вчера и еще за когда-то там — просто за все время, за всю свою жизнь и, быть может, еще за парочку чужих жизней тоже.

— …Так аж блевать тянет, — вдруг договорил Гарри, выпав из транса. 

Неизвестно, сколько времени он провел в бессознательном сознании, но Рон решил никак не подкалывать его за эту… ну эту, как ее?.. 

— Тормознутость, — произнес рот Рона, не посоветовавшись с его мозгами. 

— Да, — Гарри положил руку на плечо Рона и закрыл глаза: — Мерлиновы ягодки, ты так хорошо меня понимаешь!.. 

Рон не понял, что он понял, но сделал вид, что понял. 

— Нельзя так уставать в двадцать пять, — сказал он вместо этого. 

— Нам двадцать два.

— Зато чувствуем себя на _сто_ двадцать два. 

— Три. 

— Три? 

— Сто двадцать три. 

Рон хмыкнул, но где-то через минуту — когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. 

Он опрокинулся на спину, а потом потянул Гарри за капюшон, приглашая лечь рядом. 

Лампочка светила прямо в глаза, оставляя следы на сетчатке, но ни Рон, ни Гарри даже не пошевелились, чтобы взмахом палочки ее погасить. 

— Знаешь, мы столько пережили уже, — заговорил Рон, закрывая рукой глаза, — и плохого, и очень плохого, и плохого в квадрате… Иногда плохие события вкладывались в другие плохие события, чтобы нам было плохо, пока мы чувствовали себя плохо… 

— Ты слишком часто повторяешь слово «плохо». 

— …И все равно мне иногда кажется, что это были наши лучшие годы, — закончил свою мысль Рон. — В смысле… у тебя нет ощущения, что просто уже ничего не будет? Грандиозного, яркого, эмоционально насыщенного, может, местами экстремального и опасного, но… 

— Мы как будто живем по привычке, — перебил его Гарри, но Рон только обрадовался, что можно молча дослушать свои мысли через оптику друга: — Ходим по привычке, спим по привычке, чувствуем по привычке… 

— Да и чувствуем ли?..

— Ага, — вздохнул Гарри, — даже когда я носил на шее крестраж Волдеморта, я чувствовал страх, ярость и раздражение. А сейчас что? Сейчас… — он немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом продолжил совсем уже хриплым голосом: — Наверное, хорошо, что мы с Джинни расстались. Я не смог бы ей дать никаких положительных эмоций. Или плохих. Или вообще… хоть каких-нибудь. 

— А может, мы поэтому с тобой такие пустые? Потому что сами по себе мы — никто? 

Гарри ничего не ответил. По скрипу пружин Рон понял, что он встал с кровати и куда-то пошел. 

Ну, как пошел… Рон открыл глаза и приподнялся на локтях, вслушиваясь в звуки за стеной: грохот падающих и разбивающихся вещей намекал о том, что Гарри скорее всего не шел, а шатался и спотыкался, как восставший мертвяк.

И что самое странное, он ни разу не выругался — только невнятно вякнул один раз, когда дверная ручка взяла в заложники петельку от пояса его мантии.

— Я добыл огневиски, — совсем не торжественно объявил Гарри. 

— Молодец! А еще ты мог призвать бутылку чарами, — прокомментировал Рон его бессмысленный подвиг. 

— А… да, точно. 

На прикроватной тумбочке Рона стояла кружка с водой, оставленная здесь хрен знает сколько дней назад. Он слил помутневшую воду в горшочек с… уже _без_ цветка. Засохшие опавшие листья и лепестки грустно лежали на подоконнике, давно забытые и ненужные, словно конспекты по Истории магии или устаревшие моральные устои о магглокровках.

— За что пьем-то? — поинтересовался Рон, подставляя очищенную чарами кружку.   
Гарри пожал плечами и приложился к бутылке. 

— Может, если постараемся, то сумеем влипнуть в безумную пьяную историю? — сказал он, когда наконец-то откашлялся. 

— Не-е-ет! Это же надо куда-то идти, что-то делать, ты предложишь кучу идей, но слишком быстро уснешь, а я один не справлюсь с твоими амбициями, разноюсь и начну слать пьяных сов Гермионе, — перечислил Рон, загибая пальцы, а потом громко спросил у Гарри и потолка: — Где мне взять столько сов?! 

— Ты мог бы… попытаться уместить все в одно письмо? 

— О, а ты у нас опытный письмописец бывшим? — протянул Рон. — Когда ты соскучишься по Джинни и начнешь строчить ей признания на каждой попавшейся салфетке, я тебе то же самое скажу.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись!

— Так я и не… — беспомощно развел руками Рон, — нет у меня сил кипятиться.

Он не знал, как объяснить Гарри, что эмоции в его голосе совсем не отражали весь тот спектр чувств, которых он давно не испытывал. Как будто бы тело еще помнило, как размахивать руками, когда все паникуют, как улыбаться, когда все смеются, как хмурить брови, когда все сосредоточены и серьезны. 

Но когда он смеялся, потому что правда смешно, а не потому что нельзя задеть хрупкое эго коллеги своим «невежливым» молчанием? 

Рон не помнил. 

Может, это случилось после расставания с Гермионой, может, когда в Аврорате на него стали сбрасывать больше обязанностей, может, когда Рон съехался с Гарри, а может, _все_ эти события постепенно утянули его на днище апатии и безразличия. Сначала разбитое сердце, потом работа разнесла те немногие крупицы наивности и веры в людей, оставшиеся после войны, а там еще и Гарри — грустный депрессивный Гарри, зажигающийся только там, где нужно геройствовать.

Гермиона как-то заметила, что Рон слишком легко подхватывает чужое настроение. В общем-то, поэтому у них все разладилось: ее нервозную суетливость Рон впитывал в себя, как губка, совсем не умея управлять такой тележкой эмоционального багажа. 

Жаль, что осознал он это уже довольно поздно — когда чувства остыли достаточно, чтобы суметь их проанализировать. 

И все-таки Гермионы очень не хватало. Не как девушки, а просто близкой подруги и родственной души. Они договорились, что постараются вернуться обратно к дружбе, но сначала все должно отболеть. 

— Первое, о чем я подумал, когда ты меня бросила, что я должен немедленно с тобой обсудить то, как моя девушка меня бросила, — сказал ей тогда Рон. 

Гермиона в ответ лишь грустно улыбнулась и обняла его.

Вот бы Гермиону сейчас сюда! Она бы точно придумала, что делать и как раздуплиться. А если нет, то нашла бы об этом книгу, которую ни Рон, ни Гарри не стали бы читать. 

В порыве чего-то — Рон так и не понял, чего — он набросился на Гарри, придавив его к кровати, и неуклюже обнял. 

— Ты чего? 

— Соскучился. 

Гарри попытался было что-то возразить, наверное, сказать, что они не только каждый день видятся, но и как бы живут в одной квартире, но Рон заткнул ему рот ладонью. 

— Нет! Что бы ты ни говорил, я все равно тебя затискаю!

Гарри грозно нахмурился — и это выглядело бы страшно, если бы взгляд из-под бровей не походил на взгляд мертвой рыбины.

Рон убрал руку и немного приподнялся, опасаясь раздавить Гарри — тот и так слишком похудел за последние месяцы.

— Ты какой-то… не знаю, — подозрительно прищурился Гарри. 

— Считай это частью нашего пьяного приключения, — великодушно разрешил Рон. — Джинни и ее сокомандницы угнали единорога из заповедника, Дин и Симус в шутку проникли в маггловский банк и ничего там не взяли, Гермиона во время одной нашей бурной годовщины начала учить французский, даже тихоня-Невилл оказался где-то там в Африке на конференции гербологов, куда его не приглашали, а мы вот… обнимаемся! 

Гарри криво улыбнулся. 

— Так странно, — со вздохом произнес он, — мы были теми парнями, которые в свои двенадцать вмазались в дерево на летающей машине.

— Да и еще трезвыми! — добавил Рон. 

— Ага! Мне этого не хватает, — признался Гарри. — Хаоса, в смысле. Все стало так одинаково и предсказуемо… 

И хотя ничего не предвещало, но у Рона появилась мысль. Вопреки всему тому, чему его научила совместная жизнь с Гермионой, он не стал обдумывать идею во всех тонкостях, а сразу воплотил ее в жизнь. 

Он схватил Гарри за подбородок, резко приблизился к его лицу и поцеловал. 

Гарри замер, как василиском проклятый. Рон отстранился и нагло уставился в округлившиеся глаза. 

— Чт… что? — спросил Гарри, громко сглотнув. 

— Вношу элемент хаоса, — спокойно пояснил Рон. 

— Э-э… 

— Не самое ожидаемое, что я мог бы вычудить, а?

— Но… почему? 

— А просто так!

Гарри скинул с себя Рона, поднялся с кровати и заходил по комнате. Активно, как на работе, когда все ищут его внимания и помощи, а не как подушкой прибитый лунатик. 

Рон довольно хрустнул костяшками пальцев. 

Он не знал, что из этого выйдет, но к чему-то это точно вело. Апатия ушла, зато появилось ощущение предвкушения. Может, Гарри сбежит, а Рону придется его искать по всему Лондону? Может, они поругаются и побьют эти ужасные маленькие тарелки, на которых не помещаются нормальные порции? Может, они наконец-то дособирают пазл, начатый на полу в гостиной месяц назад? Может, они потрахаются? 

Кто знает? Никто — и это замечательно! 

Рону нравилась эта неопределенность и то, что сердце наконец-то трепетало от восторга, а не сомнений: закрыл ли он дверь и погасил ли огонь под котлом, когда уходил из дома. 

Гарри побродил по комнате, почесал затылок, открыл-закрыл дверцу шкафа и только потом решился посмотреть на Рона:

— Ты же не влюбился в меня? 

— Нет, ты что! — ответил Рон и, заметив, что Гарри как-то резко расслабился и обмяк, изменил свои показания: — А хотя да! 

Гарри опять округлил глаза. 

— Ты же придуриваешься? — спросил он, сменив удивленное выражение лица на улыбчивое. 

— Ну-у, немного, — признался Рон. — Зато смотри, как тебя взбодрило, ага? 

— Да-а, — выдохнул Гарри, зачесывая челку назад. — Тебе и правда удалось меня удивить. 

— Я сейчас скажу кое-что, пока мы достаточно пьяны, чтобы откровенничать, но еще не настолько ужрались, чтобы списать это на бред, — сказал Рон и, набрав в грудь воздуха, объявил: — Если бы звезды сошлись, я б тебе дал! 

— О-о-о, — протянул Гарри и приложил руки к груди, — как мило! И… странно. 

— Ой, как будто бы ты об этом никогда не думал! 

— Нет…

— Так подумай! 

Брови Гарри поползли верх. Он бросил на Рона оценивающий взгляд, прищурился, потом посмотрел в потолок, поджал губы, кивнул, соглашаясь с какой-то своей мыслью и озвучил: 

— Да, — пожал он плечами. — Ну там, знаешь, если… ну… 

— Если звезды сойдутся? — помог ему Рон. 

— Ага, — Гарри щелкнул пальцами, — если звезды сойдутся, точно. 

Повисла неловкая пауза для Гарри, но ловкая для Рона. 

— Знаешь, Сатурн сегодня в Козероге, — драматичным шепотом заговорил он, стреляя глазами в сторону окна. Потом Рон резко распахнул свою мантию. Не будь под ней рубашки, это все выглядело бы как эффектный подкат. Улетевшие от его рывка пуговицы только добавили жесту зрелищности. 

— Так, все, хватит! — улыбнулся Гарри и поднял руки вверх, словно пытался остановить высокого невидимого человека. — Я иду в душ! А ты тут это… остынь. 

— Я могу остыть с тобой в душе! — крикнул Рон ему вслед. 

— И не мечтай!

Нет, так нет. 

Рон снял с себя мантию, бросил ее в корзину для грязной одежды и довольно растянулся на кровати. Наконец-то можно расслабиться! Завтра выходной, никуда не надо бежать, в чудо-холодильном шкафу осталась еда, которую хватит на ночную инспекцию кухни, настроение наконец-то поднялось, огневиски начал клонить в сон — все хорошо. 

Но долго наслаждаться жизнью ему не дали. 

— Ро-о-он, спаси! — донесся до него крик Гарри. 

Рон со стоном поднялся и поплелся в сторону ванной комнаты. Там он обнаружил Гарри, беспомощно дергающего собачку на ширинке. 

— Оно заело, — пожаловался Гарри, — а моя координация в заднице. 

— Хорошо, что только координация.

Рон опустился на колени и первым делом вытащил из штанов Гарри концы рубашки. 

— Держи вот так, — приказал Рон, оттянув вверх пояс брюк, — а я буду дергать. 

От выпитого страшно кружилась голова. Рону хотелось побыстрее разобраться с ширинкой Гарри, чтобы наконец-то облокотиться лбом обо что угодно — даже, собственно, о саму ширинку. 

— Мерлиновы вишенки, надеюсь, в этой гребаной молнии застряли трусы, а не член, — пропыхтел Рон, со всех сил дергая собачку. 

Гарри шумно выдохнул, отчего волосы на макушке Рона зашевелились. 

— Может, порвать, а потом «Репаро» ее?.. — предложил было Рон, и штаны, словно испугавшись оказаться изодранными, поддались. 

Рон сразу стянул брюки Гарри почти до щиколоток, а потом поднял взгляд наверх. Выражение лица Гарри было настолько нечитаемым, насколько нечитаемым может быть только учебник по Прорицаниям. 

Чаинки говорят, что ты извращенец — так однажды нагадал Рон Поттеру, а теперь мысленно сказал и себе. 

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — спросил Рон, кокетливо подвигав бровями. 

А зря. От напряжения каких-то там бровных мышц голова закружилась так, что Рон чуть было не упал, если бы Гарри не придержал его за плечо. 

— Мы не настолько пьяны, Рон. 

— Еще не поздно это исправить! — усмехнулся в ответ он, принявшись расстегивать рубашку Гарри. — Ты отрубишься, а потом я буду рассказывать тебе, какие извращенные вещи я с тобой _не_ делал, потому что тоже уснул.

Он не видел лица Гарри, но заметил, как дернулся его живот — то ли от холода, то ли от щекотки, то ли от смеха. 

— Я весь потный, — слабо запротестовал Гарри, тем не менее позволив Рону стянуть с себя рубашку. 

Вот буквально только что алкоголь клонил Рона в сон, а сейчас вдруг ударил по какому-то месту, отвечающему за безрассудство и понты. 

— О! Спорим, я лизну твою подмышку? 

— Фу, нет! 

— Тогда сосок! 

— Мерлинов член!..

— А вот его оставим на потом, — томным шепотом произнес Рон и решительно провел языком по животу Гарри, а затем поднял взгляд вверх, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. 

Гарри поджал губы и отвернулся. Но напряженным он не выглядел, скорее… смущенным? 

— Я слишком напираю? — спросил Рон на всякий случай. 

— Да. 

— Мне остановиться? 

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, притягивая голову Рона обратно к себе. 

Рон не знал, почему его вдруг так понесло, но целовать и облизывать тело своего лучшего друга оказалось весело. Гарри забавно смущался и краснел на все его действия. Одна его рука сжимала столешницу раковины, а другая зарылась в волосы Рона, время от времени направляя его голову туда, где ему было приятно ощущать прикосновения губ.

Но когда пальцы Рона забрались под резинку трусов и стали медленно тянуть ее вниз, Гарри напрягся. 

— Не надо, — шепотом попросил он.

— Ладно.

Гарри убрал руку с его головы и вжался в раковину. 

Рон расценил это как сигнал, что пора закругляться. Он поднялся с пола и уже сделал было шаг к двери, но Гарри его остановил, схватив за локоть. 

— Не надо, — повторил он. 

Рон нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать этот пьяный ребус. 

— Что? 

— Останься, — Гарри опустил глаза вниз. 

— А, ты из этих, кому нравится, когда на них смотрят? 

Губы Гарри дрогнули, почти растянувшись в улыбку. 

— Нет.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? 

— Я не знаю. 

— А я типа знаю?

Гарри дернулся, криво усмехнулся и пожал плечами. 

— Слушай, ты можешь мне сказать прямо, — нахмурился Рон. — Если за одиннадцать лет нашего знакомства ты еще не понял, что я не самый догадливый человек на свете, то… 

— Нет, я правда не знаю, — перебил его Гарри и наконец-то осмелился посмотреть Рону в глаза: — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, но я… не знаю. Мне кажется, я ни на что не способен. В смысле… не уверен, что хочу чего-то большего. Не конкретно с тобой, а вообще ни с кем, понимаешь?

— Ну не хочешь, ну и ладно, чего драму разводить, — пробурчал Рон. — Иди уже в свой душ, пока я его не занял. Я тоже потный и грязный. 

— Так это… разве ты не пойдешь со мной? 

Рон посмотрел на Гарри, потом на кабинку, потом на Гарри, а потом снова на кабинку. 

Душевая кабина никаких разъяснений не дала, поэтому Рон вновь уставился на Гарри. 

— Что, прям вдвоем? Прям голые? 

— Ну… пьяное приключение? 

— Так, подожди, — стал разбираться Рон, — то есть, мы _того,_ но не _этого?_

Гарри опять пожал плечами. Кажется, он не совсем понимал, чего хотел, но при этом правда чего-то хотел: Рон заметил блеск в его глазах, которого не видел уже давно.

— Ладно, я заинтригован!

Гарри помог ему снять одежду и даже немного полапал, но не так смело, как хотелось бы Рону, о чем он даже сообщил вслух: 

— Трогай меня, трогай меня больше! 

— Подожди, у меня еще шаблон не до конца порвался, — усмехнулся Гарри, снимая с себя очки. — Сюрреализм какой-то, не верю, что это происходит с нами. 

— Ну, когда мы оказались в логове паучищ, я тоже не верил в происходящее, — поделился Рон, перешагивая порожек душевой кабины. — Но это было, и оно до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах. 

Гарри присоединился к нему и включил воду.

— А мне после Волдеморта ничего не снится.

— Даже эротические сны? 

— Даже они. 

— Теперь будут! — пообещал Рон, притягивая его в объятья. 

— Не сомневаюсь.

Руки Гарри нерешительно легли на бедра Рона. 

— Можешь трогать меня везде! — подбодрил его Рон. 

— Даже за жопку? 

— Особенно за жопку! 

Гарри проверил эти слова на практике, его ладони удобно разместились на ягодицах Рона, словно были созданы для такой важной миссии. 

И тут Рон решил пошутить: 

— Как ты смеешь, я же приличный мальчик! — наигранно выдохнул он. 

Гарри закатил глаза и перестал сжимать его задницу. 

— Ты крыса, понял? — с улыбкой сказал он, приперев Рона к стенке. 

— Да, я крыса, — Рон облизал губы, заметив, как Гарри смотрит на его рот. 

Но ничего не происходило. Гарри никак не мог решиться его поцеловать. Чего-то там думал, вздыхал, но глаз не спускал, как будто бы уговаривал себя сделать этот желаемый пугающий шаг. 

— Ой да ёжик ты ж Морганов! — не выдержал Рон и поцеловал его сам. 

И вот тогда Гарри осмелел: он так тесно прижался к Рону, так сильно сжал его плечи, так отчаянно отвечал на поцелуй, что Рон поплыл. 

Ха, поплыл! 

Не разрывая поцелуя, Рон хохотнул прямо в рот Поттера. 

Гарри отстранился. 

— Ты чего? — не понял он такой внезапной смены настроения. 

— Я просто только что подумал, как _уплываю_ , а мы типа в душе, течет вода и все дела, понимаешь? 

Но Гарри прикола не оценил, поэтому Рон посоветовал ему идти в задницу. 

— Ну, это вот точно не сегодня, — сказал в ответ Гарри. 

— А когда? 

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, протягивая руку к шампуню. — Если будешь хорошо себя вести. 

— А если я буду плохо себя вести? — поинтересовался Рон, вжимаясь бедрами в Гарри. 

Спасибо огневиски, тормозящему все возможные реакции, иначе Рон кончил бы прямо сейчас лишь от одного факта, что его член находится так близко к другому телу. 

— Так, давай не выпендривайся, — закатил глаза Гарри. 

— Я? Выпендриваюсь? — переспросил Рон. — Я вообще тут стою, никакого не трогаю. — Он сделал паузу, а потом понизил голос и прошептал: — А хотелось бы потрогать. 

Гарри никак не отреагировал на его последнюю фразу, и тогда Рон решил намекнуть менее тонко. 

Он погладил Гарри по животу, а потом стал вести руку вниз, при этом ни на секунду не сводя глаз с его лица. 

— Хочешь? — спросил Рон, когда его рука протиснулась между их телами и коснулась члена Гарри. 

Гарри сглотнул, отступил на полшага назад и отвел взгляд.

— Горячая вода скоро кончится, потом натрогаемся, — он нервно схватился за шампунь, а потом всунул бутылек в руки Рона. 

А ведь когда они целовались, Гарри сам прижимался к Рону так сильно, что их члены даже терлись друг об друга.

Хотя… в отличие от Рона, он так и не возбудился. По крайней мере, не настолько сильно.   
Но целовался-то он так горячо и так пылко! 

Рон помотал головой и решил, что просто не будет переходить эту границу, если Гарри сам не попросит. Комментировать произошедшее тоже не хотелось. 

А вот разрядить _вставшее_ между ними _напряжение_ стоило. 

Рон сжал губы, со всех сил стараясь не заржать от того, какие описания приходили ему в голову. Хотелось сказать об этом вслух, но, судя по всему, Гарри такие шутки не заходили. 

Эх, Гермиону бы сюда!.. Она бы точно оценила!

Рон налил шампунь себе в руку, но, вместо того, чтобы начать мыться самому, хлопнул ладонью по макушке Гарри, а потом стал тереть его башку, как сыр на терке. 

— Значит, так, да?! — со смехом возмутился Гарри. 

В отместку он вылил на волосы Рона, по ощущениям, полбутылки шампуня. 

Все, что могло оказаться в пене, было в ней. Дверца, пол, потолок, бутылочки на полке, висящая на крючке мочалка, Рон, Гарри, желтенькая уточка — маленькие пузырьки не щадили никого. 

Пена попадала даже в рот, когда Гарри и Рон в очередной раз разрывались от смеха. 

Рон решил, что добру пропадать нельзя, поэтому схватился за мочалку и принялся собирать пену с тела Гарри. С шеи перешел на плечи, нежно провел по шраму на груди, оставшемуся после медальона-крестража, спустился вниз, к животу. 

Кажется, Гарри боялся щекотки — он каждый раз вздрагивал и хихикал, когда мочалка проходилась по его ребрам. 

Забавно, что за столько лет этот факт всплыл впервые. 

Гарри закрыл глаза и глубоко задышал, как будто медитировал. Хорошо, значит, ему приятно.   
Рон перешел на руки — там было много мелких шрамов: что-то от когтей сов, что-то от царапок Живоглота. Но тут все его внимание захватил шрам, оставленный пером Амбридж. Рон не удержался и поцеловал это место. 

Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на него с удивлением. 

Рон почему-то смутился, поэтому поспешил сместить акценты.

— Спинку тебе потереть? — со смехом спросил он. 

Гарри хитро прищурился и развернулся. 

Пена красиво стекала по спине, Рон завороженно наблюдал за ней, пока его взгляд не опустился ниже. 

Ужасно сильно хотелось ущипнуть Гарри за задницу, но Рон подумал, что это может быть не в тему. 

Да и зачем рушить атмосферу? Гарри явно были приятны все эти нежности, прикосновения, объятия и поцелуи, не к чему сбиваться с курса. 

Рон отбросил мочалку, сделал шаг вперед, обхватил Гарри руками и уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи. Гарри немного откинулся назад и положил свои ладони поверх рук Рона. 

Они долго простояли так. Иногда Рон начинал целовать шею и плечи Гарри, иногда Гарри поворачивал голову — и Рон переключался на его губы, висок или щеку. Руками он водил по телу Гарри, трогал его ключицы, грудь, ребра, живот, но ниже не спускался. Гарри часто касался его рук, порой даже передвигал их туда, куда ему хотелось, сжимал пальцы на запястьях Рона, точно давая понять, что и где ему нужно. 

В груди словно разлились котлы с нежностью, сердце трепыхалось от приятного волнения. С каждым тихим вздохом или стоном Гарри Рона словно подбрасывало над полом. 

Если бы в нагревателе не кончилась вода, наверное, они бы остались здесь до утра. Рон так точно. 

Он с сожалением высвободил одну руку из цепкого захвата Гарри и закрутил краны. 

— Пойдем? — спросил Рон и чмокнул Гарри в плечо. 

— Да. 

Рон вышел первым, набросил на себя одно полотенце, а вторым начал вытирать Гарри, не дав ему даже толком выйти из душевой кабины. 

— Я сам, блин! — с улыбкой запротестовал Гарри, выхватив у него полотенце. — Ты тоже давай, а то замерзнешь!

Рон послушался, тем более, тут и правда сквозило. Закончив, он обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и повернулся к Гарри. 

Счастливо трепыхающееся сердце замерло и застряло где-то в горле. 

— Эй, ты чего? — спросил Рон, не понимая, когда это на щеках Гарри успели появиться слезы. 

Все же было хорошо! Ведь так?.. 

— Н-не знаю, накатило что-то. 

— Я не слишком резко… э-э, вторгся в твое личное пространство? — осторожно спросил Рон, осознав, что мог быть слишком настойчив.

— Нет, я… просто… — Гарри вытер глаза и шмыгнул носом: — Слишком много… нежности, что ли?

— Переизбыток чувств? — догадался Рон, погладив его по спине.

Гарри кивнул и отвернулся. Кажется, ему стало стыдно за эту свою внезапную эмоцию.   
Рон аккуратно взял Гарри за локоть и повел к спальне.

Солнце уже село, гостиная погрузилась в темноту, поэтому шли они неторопливо, чтобы не споткнуться или, не дай Мерлин, наступить на пазл. 

Рон открыл дверь, включил свет и, бросив взгляд на комнату Гарри, замер. 

Помещение совсем не походило на жилое, бардак стоял такой, что даже по меркам Рона, не отличающегося особой аккуратностью и чистоплотностью, это показалось перебором. Слои пыли, душный воздух, разбросанные вещи… Рон видел такую обстановку только дважды: в доме Сириуса, когда только прибыл туда летом перед пятым курсом, и в собственной комнате сразу после войны. Тогда Рону было так хреново, что порядок и чистота не имели значения. Ничего вообще не имело значения. 

И, кажется, Гарри куда хуже, чем он показывал. 

— Слушай, давай лучше ко мне, — сказал Рон нарочито бодрым тоном. 

Он увел Гарри в свою комнату, усадил на кровать, даже натянул на него футболку, трусы и носки. Гарри вообще не подавал признаков жизни. Не плакал, а смотрел куда-то перед собой, покорно позволяя делать с собой все. 

Рон оделся сам и сел рядом. 

— Ты так? — тихо спросил он, приобняв Гарри за плечо. 

Гарри долго молчал, прежде чем ответить:

— Обычно мне с тобой весело. Ну, или хотя бы спокойно. Не знаю, почему меня вдруг так… 

— Может, просто не хватает такого? Объятий там всяких и тому подобного? — предположил Рон, пытаясь собрать все данные в одну целую догадку. 

Гарри всхлипнул и сжал переносицу дрожащей рукой. 

— Просто н-не п-привык к такому, — кивнул он. 

— Ну, меня ты всегда можешь попросить об этом, — мягко произнес Рон. — И не только обнимашки, но и… не знаю, поговорить. И если нужна будет помощь… 

— Да забей, не беспокойся, — Гарри сбросил с себя его руку и потянулся к бутылке огневиски, стоящей на полу. 

— Не-не-не, — Рон сразу же забрал бутылку и поставил ее на подоконник, — поверь, станет только хуже! 

— Не станет, — упрямо заявил Гарри. 

— Станет, приятель, — вздохнул Рон. — Я варился в этой жиже, поверь, оно вообще не помогает убежать от всех этих мыслей. 

— У меня не то же самое. 

— А со стороны похоже! Я уже давно заметил, просто не знал, что тебя настолько занесло. 

— Со мной все в порядке. 

Как со стеной разговаривать. Рон начал терять терпение, поэтому взял небольшую паузу, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего. 

— Ладно. Просто… просто знай, что я рядом и готов тебе помочь, хорошо? Вообще всегда и с чем угодно. 

— Не надо. Я этого не заслуживаю. 

— Чего не заслуживаешь? 

— Не нужно никакой жалости или опеки. 

Какая знакомая риторика! Рон вспомнил себя и то, как депрессия искажала все понятия, превращая хорошие смыслы в максимально отвратительные. 

— А любви и поддержки? — спросил он, зная, что эти слова попадут в цель. 

Гарри шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

Рон снова решился его приобнять. 

— Обо мне же ты заботился, да? — прошептал Рон ему на ухо. — И когда Гермионе было плохо, помнишь, как мы с тобой ее вытаскивали, разговаривая с ней целыми ночами напролет? Да и с остальными тоже так было… 

Гарри промолчал, и Рон продолжил: 

— Ты же не думал, что они тебя напрягают или не заслуживают твоего внимания? Ты просто брал и помогал, ага?

Гарри едва кивнул. 

— Я понял, куда ты ведешь, — хрипло прошептал он и с горьким смешком добавил: — Так что заткнись, умник, блин. 

Рон тихо засмеялся и чмокнул Гарри в висок. 

— Все проходит — и это пройдет, — пообещал он. — А если будешь молча пыхтеть, я напишу Гермионе — и вот она точно задушит тебя своей поддержкой. 

— А потом еще раз задушит меня за то, что я не обратился к ней раньше, — устало вздохнул Гарри. 

— Ага, и меня следом за то, что не сразу заметил, как там тебя раздраконило. 

— Да уж! — усмехнулся Гарри. 

Рон выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки, достал оттуда коробку с салфетками и протянул Гарри. 

— Что, дрочишь? — спросил Гарри, явно желая перевести тему. 

— Плачу, — обломал его Рон. 

Гарри выругался и закатил глаза. 

— Нет, я серьезно, — добавил Рон. — Тоже бывает так… тяжеловато. По ночам.

— Понятно, — Гарри высморкался, скомкал салфетку и бросил ее в урну, стоящую возле двери. — Можно я останусь тут? 

— Естественно! — Рон отполз к стенке и похлопал рядом с собой: — Мое ложе — ваше ложе, милорд! 

Гарри упал рядом и даже перекинул через Рона свою ногу. Как будто бы проверял границы дозволенного. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, Гарри вовсе решился его обнять. 

Несмотря на то, что они лежали поверх одеяла, Рону было тепло и уютно. Глаза сами собой стали закрываться. 

Тихое «спасибо» стало последним, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в сон.  



End file.
